


Наше светлое будущее

by PainLessGo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Humdrum (Simon Snow)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainLessGo/pseuds/PainLessGo
Summary: Они встретились случайноСпустя ровно десять лет.Рады все, и нет молчанья,Но кого-то с ними нет…
Kudos: 1





	Наше светлое будущее

— Аомине-чи! — громкий окрик на всю кафешку заставил темнокожего мужчину, сидящего за одним из столиков, подавиться кофе и закрутить головой по сторонам. У застекленного входа в помещение мелькнула светловолосая немного знакомая макушка, и в следующую секунду тот, чье имя прокричали, задохнулся в чьих-то крепких объятиях.  
— Черт, отпусти меня! Я тебя вообще не знаю!  
— Неубедительное враньё, Аомине-чи, — нежданный гость расцепил руки и резво побежал к свободной кассе, заказывая чай и пару сладостей, и тут же вернулся, присаживаясь напротив со счастливой улыбкой.  
За столько лет блондин нисколько не изменился. Все такой же энергичный, веселый, наполненный различными самыми позитивными эмоциями. Только приглядевшись, Аомине отметил следы времени на нем: волосы были на полтона светлее, под глазами, которые были такими же искрящимися и лучащимися неподдельными счастьем, уже проглядывались тёмные круги. От постоянного прищура в уголках глаз стали собираться еле заметные морщинки, которые лишь добавляли ему шарма. В осанке появилась выправка, он держал спину прямо и, даже положив подбородок на поставленные на локти руки, не горбился. В ауре появилась некая степенность и взрослая серьёзность, но сомнений не было — Кисе оставался все тем же доставучим, постоянно счастливым и солнечным Кисе.  
— Сколько лет не виделись! Я удивлен, что мы вообще пересеклись.  
— Ну, около десятка и не пересекались.  
— Ну, рассказывай: как дела, семья, работа? — блондин взял одно из пирожного, которое купил, и отправил себе в рот. Аомине лишь хмыкнул. — М-м-м, с утра толком не поел, как же вкусно!  
— Рёта, слишком много вопросов. Сам-то как?  
По виду Кисе и по его реакции можно было сказать, что у него случилось много чего. И если он сейчас не расскажет, то просто лопнет от переизбытка новостей.  
— У меня все отлично! Вот, в авиации служу, — а сколько гордости в голосе!  
— Да ладно? Дошло через столько лет, что съемки и шмотки не для нормальных парней? — усмехнулся Аомине, стаскивая из тарелки знакомого пирожное.  
— Да иди ты, — Кисе наигранно надулся, но уже через секунду его лицо снова озарила улыбка. Вряд ли что-то сможет согнать ее оттуда окончательно. — Сам молчишь, как партизан, и стрелки переводишь, а надо мной подкалываешь, как во времена школы. Ты где работаешь?  
— Полицейский. Только из командировки в Киото вернулся, — деланно-безразлично ответил тот.  
Глаза Рёты стали размером с пяти-йенную монету. Да, Аомине Дайки, с той спортивной славой, которую он себе сделал, пошел в другом направлении. Да к тому же, с его уровнем ответственности, который всё Момои пыталась поднять хотя бы чуть-чуть повыше плинтуса, путь в криминалистику ему не светил выдающимися успехами. Хотя до последнего момента парень говорил всем, что пойдет в баскетбольную национальную команду, но в последний миг подал документы в полицейскую академию и сейчас не жалел. Правда, всё-таки пришлось взять себя в руки и посещать занятия, ибо вылетать оттуда не хотелось.  
Работа оставила на нем свой отпечаток. Из-за природного духа максимализма, высокой физической подготовки и жажде поиска приключений на свою задницу Аомине часто начальство отправляло на рискованные задержания. Там уже было не до веселья, и даже нрав мужчины вскоре стал более спокойный и не бунтарский. Он остепенился, находясь постоянно рядом с угрозой здоровью и жизни. Выражение лица перестало выдавать постоянную лень – об этом вообще пришлось забыть, — а на её место пришли серьёзность и спокойствие. Он перестал сидеть, показывая своей позой откровенный пофигизм, и теперь он стал носить линзы — работа копа подразумевала не только погони и перестрелки, но и ночи за бумагами и протоколами.   
— Да ла-а-адно?! — возглас был настолько громкий, что почти все посетители кафе с укоризной и недоумением посмотрели на галдящего парня. Правда, тот, как обычно, на это не обратил внимание. — Как тебя со службы с твоей-то ленью не выпнули?  
— Удивительно, что манекен может самолетом управлять.  
— Эй!  
— Я надеялся отдохнуть, а тут вы орёте. Вы можете помолчать хотя бы часик? Голова разболелась, — глубокий грудной голос неподалеку от их столика показался старым друзьям смутно знакомым.  
Двое из Поколения Чудес удивленно посмотрели в сторону. К ним широкими шагами приблизился высокий мужчина, практически нависнув над ними. Он с лёгким раздражением смотрел на парочку, лицом выражая абсолютный пофигизм. Фиолетовые волосы были схвачены в низкий хвост и подвязаны пышной салатовой резинкой. Мужчина прикусил одну губу изнутри, посмотрев на тарелку со сладостями у Кисе, после чего присел рядом с ним, доставая из кармана снек.  
— Мурасакибара-чи! — очередной писк пронзил уши посетителей, которые за такой короткий промежуток времени поняли, что лучше смириться и терпеть, нежели начать выговаривать блондину за его невоспитанность. Это даже не отсутствие норм поведения — характер у него такой.  
— Рад тебя видеть, — Аомине лишь искривил губы в улыбке, отпивая кофе из своей чашки.  
— Я тоже, ага.  
— А ты что тут делаешь? Не думал, что ты будешь в Токио. По случайности заскочил?  
— Это не я, а вы тут по случайности. Я тут работаю вообще-то, — Ацуши, зевая, стал поедать свою сладость, не испытывая никакого интереса к парочке пирожным в тарелке блондина. По мнению бывших одноклассников, это было странно. Даже слишком.  
— Мурасакибара, а ты все так же обожаешь сладости? Всё те же снеки покупаешь.  
— Они мои любимые. Всегда их ел, — тот пожал плечами, снимая в пальцах шуршащую обертку. — А вы тут какими судьбами?  
— Я перед работой заскочил. Сейчас надо в отдел ехать. Опять какая-то запарка с наркоторговцами, — Дайки вздохнул. — В последний раз о них слышал пару лет назад — повыползали, гады.  
— Блин, это жутко, — Кисе поежился. — А я с рейса только что. Захотел немного отдохнуть, а по пути зашел сюда. Мой дом недалеко, а готовить что-либо сейчас слишком лень.  
— У меня сейчас часовой перерыв. Сладости уже готовы, а пока готовить ничего не надо, я решил прогуляться, — Ацуши зевнул и стал подниматься. — Рад был увидеться, но мне пора.  
— Мурасакибара-чи, ну ты чего? — Рёта обиженно надулся, быстро допивая чай. — Мы в последний раз виделись только в старшей школе, а сейчас ты просто так уходишь? Мы с тобой!  
— Ребят, идите нафиг, у меня отдых.  
— Аомине-чи, быстро доедай все и пошли! Прогуляешься перед работой, не сломаешься.  
— Блин, Рёта, ты совсем как Сацуки.  
— Кстати, Мине-чин, а где Момо-чин? — кондитер с легким интересом, который был свойственен его флегматичному характеру, посмотрел на мужчину.  
— Она хотела со мной в полицейскую академию пойти, но ее родители были против. Сейчас она в Вашингтоне на конференции. Мы с ней редко видимся — за послешкольное время пересекались только шесть раз.  
— Ого, Момо-чи далеко пошла. Она справляется, видимо, на отлично! — Кисе, держав руке последнее пирожное и медленно поглощая его, пошел вместе со знакомыми на выход. Ацуши все-таки стал их дожидаться у двери, все также флегматично, как в и свои шестнадцать лет, смотря на них.   
Улицу ярко заливало солнце, и если внутри кафе было прохладно, то жара снаружи стала четко ощущаться. Аомине, цыкнув, нахлобучил на затылок фуражку от формы, сощурившись от слепящих лучей. Из них троих только Мурасакибара был одет относительно свободно: широкий комбинезон из светлой джинсовой ткани и легкая футболка позволяли коже дышать, чем был обделён Дайки. Был дан еще утром четкий указ — прибыть в форме. Пару раз он нарушал указ, за что нехило так ему попадало. А на своих ошибках он стал учиться.   
Кисе тоже страдал: классические штаны и белая рубашка не подходила для прогулки при такой аномальной жаре. Но это совсем не повлияло на его настроение: блондин, закрывая ладонью глаза от солнца, продолжил допрашивать мужчин об их жизни. Даже успел посетовать, что больше никого не увидел из бывшей команды Тейко, хотя и писал многим в надежде встретиться. Но, как выяснилось, Мидорима занят круглосуточно на сменах, проводя операции и осматривая пациентов. Все восхищались им — парень как поставил себе цель в школе, так и шел к ней, не жалея себя. Теперь же он — самый лучший хирург не только Токио, но и Японии. А подобная слава губительно сказалась на его нерабочем времени, точнее — это убило его. Он один раз зашивал Аомине после перестрелки с террористами, и мулат видел, как он мечется по больнице, следя за всеми сразу. Но зеленоволосый ни разу не показал, что он этим недоволен. Наоборот: к этому он готовил себя с детства, и все его устраивало. Мурасакибара еще уточнил, что семьи, вероятно, у него нет. Либо его жена — такая же одержимая работой, как он сам.  
Про Акаши Момои рассказала Аомине еще года три назад, на Новый год. Бывший капитан Тейко и Ракузан стал известным игроком в сёги, одерживая победу за победой в играх. На все это Кисе сказал лишь «Ну, это же Акаши-чи!», и ведь никто не удивился — их капитан очень редко проигрывал, и это было сродни какому-то ужасу. Но стоило признать, что Сейджуро проигрывал так же, как и выигрывал — с достоинством, не позволяя никому принизить его за поражение. Поэтому, когда говорят о нем, вспоминают лишь победы.  
Про Кагами слышал Мурасакибара от Химуро. Оба парня сейчас в Америке, и Ацуши часто созванивается с бывшим сокомандником, испытывая к нему большую привязанность — даже больше, чем ко всей команде Поколения Чудес. Химуро часто приезжал — стабильно один раз за сезон, — привозил по привычке сладости другу и делился новостями. Вот Мурасакибара и узнал, что Кагами сейчас занят почти так же, как Мидорима. От своей мечты попасть в НБА он не отказался, и уже полтора года, как числится в их основном составе. Такое стремление было похвально, и даже Аомине проникся к нему уважением. Одновременно красноволосый продолжил обычное обучение, умудряясь совмещать ее с тренировками, и теперь уже давно состоит в пожарной бригаде одного из крупных городов США. Химуро ещё уточнял, по рассказу Мурасакибары, что Тайга до сих пор ест слишком много, чем шокирует коллег, и боится собак. Аомине тут же стал вслух высказывать мысль, что стоит съездить к нему на недельку, прихватив пса у знакомого кинолога. «Хорошая овчарка, они поладят».  
— Так, меня тут подождите, я сейчас, — Ацуши, махнув рукой, пошел в сторону одной из площадки с детьми. Низенький заборчик ограждал ее от улицы, показывая, что данное место является собственностью местного детского сада.   
— Мурасакибара-чи, у тебя есть дети? — Кисе был не на шутку удивлен. Всплеснув руками, от возвел глаза к небу. — Почему я все узнаю последний?!  
— Потому что ты не тут, — Аомине усмехнулся. — Ты — там, — он ткнул пальцем туда, куда смотрел пилот.  
— Да иди ты! Обидно же…  
— Кисе-чин, не кричи на всю улицу, — мужчина вернулся, ведя за руку двоих детей и посадив на шею третьего. И если один из идущих был похож на Мурасакибару, то двое других отличались. Мальчик с короткими фиолетовыми волосами, которые на манер отца были скручены в хвост, едва-едва держались на резинке. Во рту у него был леденец, и иногда он болтал палочкой в воздухе, улыбаясь. Кстати, это было одной из черт, которая отличала его от мужчины сразу же — голубые ясные глаза и широкая улыбка, будто бы украденная у Кисе. Он был достаточно рослым, и на вид ему можно было бы дать лет восемь, хотя, видимо, ему всего лишь шесть.  
Двое других были близнецами. Яркие алые волосы точно им достались не от отца. У девочки, которая сидела на спине Мурасакибары, они были собраны в два довольно длинных хвостика, в то время как мальчик был коротко подстрижен. Девочка была одета в легкое голубенькое платье, которое, видимо, постоянно сползало с одного плеча, на босых ногах сидели такого же цвета сандалии, а на голове была панамка с небольшими полями. Когда они подходили к Аомине и Кисе, она слегка покраснела, нервничая и что-то спрашивая у мужчины на ухо. Мальчик же смотрел прямо на друзей Ацуши, и обоим было не по себе от слишком знакомых пронзительных глаз. Легкая футболка, стилизованная под рубашку, и серые шорты не стесняли движений. Он шел спокойно, будто бы знал, что никто ничего ему не сделает, а если и сделает, то очень пожалеет об этом.   
— Мурасакибара, это все твои?! — даже Аомине был до крайности удивлен.   
— Нет. Просто пока Ака-чин в отъезде, я присматриваю за близняшками, — мужчина сел на корточки, опуская девочку на землю. — Знакомьтесь, это старшая из них Шизука, — названная, неловко переступая, тихо с улыбкой поздоровалась. — Это младший Кетсу.  
— Здравствуйте, — мальчик, взяв за руку сестру, слегка поклонился. «А манеры у него в точности как у Акаши-чи».  
— И мой сын Тетсуо, — фиолетововолосый, не уступая другу, поклонился, буркнув приветствие.  
— А это мои и Ака-чина школьные друзья — Кисе и Аомине.  
— Приятно познакомиться, ребята! — на радостях Рёта протянул каждому по очереди руку для приветствия. Шизука сразу же потянулась к нему, улыбаясь. Видимо, она нашла человека, с которым ей будет комфортно.  
— Она очень стеснительная, поэтому сильно ее не дёргай бежать куда-нибудь, — предупредил Мурасакибара, держа мальчиков за руки.  
— А я думал, что Акаши наймет няню для своих детей.  
— Он так хотел сделать, но с садиком это было бы трудно и для него, и для няни. А тем спартанским обучением, которое было у него, он сказал, что не будет их мучить. Да у меня же есть сын — вот и предложил последить.   
— Ты-то у нас нянька тут, ага. С работой нормально совмещается?  
— Ага. Шизука и Тетсуо любят смотреть за процессом готовки, а Кетсу читает какую-нибудь книжку. Они не проблемные. А после смены я уже за ними дома слежу.   
— Кстати, не помните — Куроко-чи ведь собирался пойти в воспитатели? — держа девочку на руках, неожиданно вспомнил Кисе.  
— Ага, он и пошел. Но я давно о нем ничего не слышал, — Мурасакибара грозно посмотрел на сына, который полез к нему в карман. — Тетсуо, что надо сделать сначала?  
Мальчик вздохнул, убирая руку.  
— Пап, дай, пожалуйста, конфет.  
— А сын весь в тебя, — усмехнулся Дайки, наблюдая за этой картиной.  
— Конечно, — Ацуши вытащил пару конфет и отдал ему.  
— Ацуши-сан, — мальчик потянул мужчину за ремень комбинезона, — Вы нам мороженое обещали.  
— Пойдемте тогда им купим его, — Кисе, продолжая улыбаться и болтая с девочкой о чем-то своём, неторопливо пошел вместе со всеми к киоску, который стоял неподалеку. Да и не только дети сейчас хотели мороженого: взрослых тоже уже разморило на жаре. Хотелось скрыться в теньке и переждать там до вечера, но нужно было идти в кафе Мурасакибары.  
—И все-таки — что стало с Тецу? Не может же быть такого, что он пропал, — Аомине стянул фуражку с головы и стал ей обмахиваться. Краем глаза он увидел прикованный к ней взгляд младшего Акаши, и в голову ударила веселенькая идея. С размаху, но стараясь не покалечить ребенка, он надел на него элемент его униформы, улыбнувшись. Козырек сполз мальчику на глаза, но он тут же поправил фуражку на себе, с немым восторгом смотря то на нее, то на полицейского. — Пойду на работу — отдать не забудь.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, Дайки-сан.  
— Копия отца, — вздохнул мулат.  
— Я не слышал о Куро-чине уже давно. Может, он просто переехал?  
— Может быть… — Аомине посмотрел на затихшего блондина, который отчего-то стал делать вид, что с ними его нет. — Кисе, ты знаешь что-нибудь о нем? Вот только копировать его невидимость сейчас не надо.  
В ответ мужчина неловко засмеялся, ероша девочке довольно длинную челку.  
— Я слышал о нем полгода назад. Он стал воспитателем и работал тут неподалеку. Сейчас будем это место проходить, — в голосе парня стали проскальзывали какие-то странные нотки, которые обоим мужчинам не понравились.  
— Кисе-чин, и где он сейчас? Все там же?  
— Ну… этого я не знаю, серьезно, — он огляделся по сторонам, после чего махнул рукой вдаль. — Вот, он там работал, как я помню.  
Все посмотрели в ту сторону, и тут же почувствовали холод вдоль позвоночника. Между двумя магазинами была небольшая металлическая ограда, которая огораживала территорию. В центре нее стояло несколько обгоревших столбов, а между ними — черные обугленные и испепеленные доски. Они были свалены небольшой горкой, а большинство поленьев было раскидано по месту бывшего здания. Иногда можно было различить кусок закоптевшего шифера либо что-то из мелочи: страница книги, осколок посуды, оторванная часть от игрушки, битые стёкла от окон. Как помнили все, это здание было небольшое, но уютное.  
— Я слышал, что в здании газовый баллон взорвался. Где-то на кухне, наверно, — Мурасакибара, не отрывая взгляда от остатков здания, полез в карман за деньгами на мороженое.  
— Угу. У меня до рейса было три часа, и я решил заскочить к нему. Подбежал — а тут уже все догорало, — Кисе сжал губы, подхватив Шизуку на руках поудобнее. — Как потом узнал, он потерял сознание от взрывной волны, а потом его просто засыпало горящей крышей. У него еще полгруппы погибло, потому что не смогли выбраться из спальни.  
— Точно, я вспомнил. Еще гонял по центрам безопасности, документы на неисправность оборудования оформлял и на возмещение ущерба, — Аомине почесал затылок, нахмурившись. В воздухе стало чувствоваться некое напряжение. Все знали о пожаре, но все, как в привычные школьные годы, забыли про Куроко. В сердцах у всех поселилась вина за это — он ведь был им другом.  
— Надо будет сходить к Куро-чину, проведать его, — Мурасакибара мотнул головой, отгоняя мрачное наваждение. Погрустить можно, но не при детях — им ведь тяжело смотреть на это все и выслушивать историю чьей-то смерти. Близняшка на руках Рёты стала сильнее прижиматься к нему, будто прячась, а Тетсуо взял за руку опустившего голову Кетсу, морально поддерживая его.  
— Угу, потом сходим, — Аомине, одним легким движением забрав деньги у Ацуши, пошел в сторону мороженого.   
Было бы глупо полагать, что они все смогли бы дожить до старости. Кто-то работает в опасной сфере, у кого-то трудная работа, связанная с перелетами, кто-то постоянно проводит время в незнакомом городе вдали от всех. И никто не застрахован от каких-либо форс-мажорных обстоятельств. Все понимали: несоблюдение правил безопасности, осторожности могут привести к подобной беде. И если подростками все хвастались о том, что им и море и по колено, то, став взрослыми, люди осознают хотя бы минимальный риск. Все уже переросли подростковый максимализм.


End file.
